


The Angel Queen

by IzzyScar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Badass, Other, Revenge, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyScar/pseuds/IzzyScar
Summary: (This is updated faster on my Quotev, IzzyScar)Lucy Heartfilia.......ever since Lisanna came back, everyone calls her weak, they say she always hides behind her spirits, and she always has to be saved by her nakama. They ignore her, like she's nothing. Lucy can't take it anymore, she's tired of crying because of her guild, she's tired of being looked down upon as a weakling.So it happens, that a certain Queen of Hell barges in the guild looking for the on and only Lucy Heartfilia. Such power coming from a mage, radiating off some Fairy Tail wizards can't seem to handle it, when the cloaked figure speaks."Lucy, it's time."--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Celestial means from the heavensSo why is everyone suprised when the cloaked figure calls her the.....





	1. Chapter 1

Flashback

On her death bed lies Layla Heartfilia, with her crying daughter.

"When the time comes, Lucy, she will come and you will take your place."

"What? Mama, don't leave!! No, Mom!! I don't understand?!" Little Lucy says as she cries.

"All in due time, my dear. For now, mama has to go to the heavens, where I belong." 

Layla draws her final breath as she became limp and pale.

"MOM! NO DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! Please........please." 

(Present Time)

Lucy's POV

Ahhhh..... another day at the guild. Fairy Tail is amazing, I can't believe my long dream has come true. 

I looked at my Fairy Tail mark at my hand. 

I finally got out of my bed, going into my bathroom. I finished bathing and ate breakfast and got dressed. I wore my usual attire, a blue and white heart crop-top and my blue mini-skirt with my belt and keys.

I walked towards the guild and went opened the doors. They all were staring at me funny when someone behind me said, "I'm back, Minna!"

Whaaaaaa

The whole guild trampled me and hugged the person who said that. Everyone was crying and they were all acting the happiest I've seen them.

"Lisanna, We thought you where dead!" Mirajane said crying happily.

Oh Lisanna, I've heard some guild members talking about her- here and there. I looked at Natsu and he seemed so happy. He was holding onto her like she was his life force. Mirajane told me bout them. And when they were kids they would pretend they where married.

 

No One's POV

And as this major event happened, Fairy Tail reacted as they always would.............they would party till the sun went down than back up again.

Three months went by and most of the guild started to ignore her. The only people who even glanced and talked to her now where Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gajeel, Gildarts (whenever he wasn't looking at girl magazines), Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Mavis, Master, and Lisanna.

Natsu being a complete asshole decided to kick Lucy of team Natsu and replace her with Lisanna. After all, to Natsu, Lucy was just a replacement for Lisanna.

Lisanna actually liked Lucy and she wanted to be friends with her but she was always pulled away by another guild member, so she didn't get to talk to her much.

Lucy soon just decided to ignore them as well, if they bumped into her she just kept walking. Lucy took more jobs alone and then soon took all her jobs solo. She loved the guild but when Lisanna came back they were different. 

One day at the guild, they guild was creating their usually ruckus and Lucy sat at the bar drinking her strawberry smoothie.

The front doors of the guild where pushed open with a SLAM!

A female figure stood there. Many mages where cowering in fear, for they could sense the power radiating off this mysterious figure. The female mage discarded her cloak and there she stood. With the height of 6'1, long, straight black hair, eyes as red as fire, and armor that was made from scales.

The mage spoke in a dark low voice, "Where is Lucy Heartfilia? For the time has come for her to recognize her destiny."

"What do you want with that weakling?" said Natsu as he tried to look brave.

"Weakling you say, Son of Igneel? For you are the weak one compared to her power!" 

"You know Igneel? Do you know where he is? Can you tell me?" 

"He would be ashamed to see how weak his son turned out to be, Igneel deserves a powerful son." Her eyes soon became angry, "Now ANSWER me, Son of Igneel! Where is the mage Lucy Heartfilia?"

"I am here." Lucy said in a quiet voice for if the female did not have such good ears, she might not have heard.

"Lucy, It's been a while hasn't it? Your mother wished this to be so, will you claim your place among us?"

"Yes I has been a while hasn't it, Isabelle. I see that our mothers were correct as you have become more powerful than the dark mage himself, Zeref. I will come with you, for my time as Queen has come. I will not disappoint my mother."

"Very well, we will leave soon, very soon. I suggest you take care of your business here so we can be gone."

Lucy went to masters office and she knocked on the door. She explained to her now ex-master to what is happening and why she is leaving. 

"You will come back my dear? Won't you? Fairy Tail will always have a place for you." the old Master said with tears in his eyes, for one of his children has left.

"No master or should I say Makarov. I will visit though but I no longer belong here."

Meanwhile as Lucy and the Master where talking, downstairs.......

Erza looked like she has seen a ghost as she looks at the now revealed mage. 'Isabelle Stormblood, Indeed it has to be her. What is Isabelle going on about? Lucy shall take her place among then? I don't understand. Why would Lucy take her place as Queen along side the guild Rogue Night? Isabelle Stormblood though, the Queen of Hell, the Master of Dragons has finally been shown to us. I've never met her but the rumors and the outcomes of her battles are very destructive and powerful. I need to find out what is happening.'

"What are you talking about? Fight me, we shall see who is more powerful!" The foolish pink haired boy challenged.

"No! Natsu, you must not fight her. She is to powerful!" the Titania shouted.

"I would recommend you listen to her." Isabelle said keeping her composure.

As this was happening, Lucy came out from the Masters office and was standing by Isabelle's side. Natsu then took Lucy and held her head in a headlock. Lucy showing no sign of emotion just sorta stood there.

"Fight me or she'll get hurt!"

"Oh, interesting! You would hurt someone who just left your guild. But let no time waste for you shall pay for even laying a finger on Lucy. A fight is what you want then a fight you shall recieve, but do not be surprised when you fall in defeat!" 

Isabelle had a devious smile and her red eyes where showing the emotion of hate. For Isabelle did not like people who would turn on their own nakama and from the rumors she has heard this so called guild of light is full of shit.

 

Isabelle's POV

This foolish Son of Igneel is a disgrace to the Dragneel name. 

I will end this now.

And everyone watched as I stood there and Natsu was being thrown around the guild like a rag doll and I stood watching.

Up

Down

Side to side

All around I made him go. 

I, being the powerful Queen I am, decided to end this quickly.

"So now that that has been done. We must take our leave. It was not a pleasure to meet you selfish bastards. You disgrace your name!" I insulted them. They deserve to rot in the worst of my home.

"Lucy do the honors?"

"Gladly!" Lucy excitedly said as she started chanting.

I am heavens claim

I am perfection in all my ways

The stars bow down to me

And the angels are my body guards, you see

They are my people

I am now forever make them lethal

I set my people free

The chains that once bound them

Bring them from the sea

My transformation is now complete

Open the portal of heaven 

Allow me to once again step into my home

For I am the Queen

The Queen of ANGELS!

I watched as Lucy's power was activated in her.

She opened the portal and we stepped through.

I looked back as we where disappearing into it the portal was closing.

Erza looked sad for I could here her thoughts.

She wished this never happened she ashamed of herself and her guild.

She loved Lucy like a sister, but she let someone forget her. Lucy has a kindred spirit and Erza will never forget that.

"Hey Erza! When the GMG come, she'll want to fight you. Don't disappoint her!" I said with a smile to the girl with a broken past.

"I won't." She said returning my smile. But she knew that when she fought Lucy, they wouldn't be friends anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's POV

Finally got rid of the weakling.....wait what am I saying.

She is so weak, well now she is gone, just like you wanted.

Why would I want her gone?

She was so weak..you know it. I just had to make sure that this all went according to plan.

Lucy is not weak!! Who the hell do you think you are?

Well, Lucy was right about one thing...you are a dense motherfucker. I'm you, you idiot! I'm your conscience you little shit.

Well......you do know that you just called yourself a little shit. I mean if you are me than yeah you just insulted yourself.

WTF!! I did didn't I? Whatever, what matters is that Lucy is gone and you should now replace her with Lisanna!!

 

Well, I mean that is the logical thing to do so...

"Hey Lisanna! Come here, I have an announcement!" 

She looked at me in shock. Don't know what for though...

"What do YOU want?" She asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Well, we all know that you are stronger than Lucy and with her now gone that you can come back into team Natsu!"

Her bangs covered her eyes making a shadow (anime style!). She looked up a me with what I think was a pissed face.

"What's the matter Lisanna?" I asked concerned. 

"YOU DICK! YOU THINK I'M STRONGER THAN LUCY!! DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS? AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? THAT WAS THE DEVIL HERSELF! AND BECAUSE OF THIS LAME ASS GUILD, THEY HATE US!! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! LUCY WAS THE KINDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! AND YOU JUST WANT TO REPLACE HER! YOU BROUGHT HER HERE! IF ANYONE NEW THAT LUCY WAS THE STRONGEST AND WAD NEVER WEAK, I THOUGHT WOULD BE YOU. AND YOU ALREADY KICKED HER OFF WHICH I DON'T ACCEPT! YOU ARE A FORGETFUL BASTARD! YOU NEVER SHOULD"VE KICKED HER OFF IN THE FIRAT PLACE!" She started crying and her eyes were burning with anger.

I slowly backed away, her words sinking into my head.

She was right. That girl, I felt the power radiating off her. She was powerful alright and she took Lucy.

"Your right!" I said

Lisanna seemed to smile a little.

"Glad you finally-" she started.

I cut her off. "I should fight that girl again! To show that I am the most powerful wizard of all!!" I laughed.

Lisanna's face seemed to fall.

"You baka." she whispered and then walked away.

The guild looked shocked at what had just occurred before our little conversation there.

Erza stomped up to me her face, SCARY!!

"YOOUUU!" she screamed angrily.

Erza's POV

I started seeing red.

I know that I ignored her but what Natsu said and did was something that could get us all killed.

I stormed up to him angrily.

"YOOUU!" I screamed at the Flame-Brain standing in front of me. "Do you have any idea what you just started! That was Isabelle Stormblood! She is the Queen of Hell and the Master of Dragons! She is known as Scarlet Blade! Demon Queen! Ruthless Killer! Whatever the hell they also call her! She is a god damn DEMON!! Well, now you've done it! You took on a fight that we will not win and we may not come out alive!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle's POV

We stepped through the portal and teleported to our guild. I think, despite what people say, we're pretty chill people. I mean besides when people piss us off. That's another story.

"Hey guys! Look who I have!" I shouted to the rest of our small guild.

"LUCY!!" Everybody shouted.

Now let me explain to you why we I am known as Demon Queen and why we are feared.

Well you see, long ago........

Yeah whatever.

So I am Isabelle Ace Stormblood and I am the Queen of Hell. I am known as the Queen of Demons because I well, am the Queen of Demons, but I could take half the universe in one move. I have mastered the Mental magic, Elemental magic, Arcane magic, Death and Dark magic, Demon Queen Magic, and so on...

Basically anything you have ever imagined and everything magic there is. It took years to find and master all of them but I did. And I very much take offense if anyone says that I cannot and would never be able to achieve the goal I have now already achieved, because I'm a girl.

Anyways, lets move on.

Andrew Hunter Hendricks is the King of the Dead He is brunette with blue eyes. He is very powerful and has a playful but badass attitude.

Ashley of the Ghea Clan is the Queen of Nature and Earth. She has green eyes and dark green hair. She has a flirty attitude and tends to stay positive about most things.

And of course we have, Lukas Adkins. He is the King of Arcane Magic. He is different, having the abilities of Enerkinesis, Summoning, Animating, and Binding.

Let me explain in further detail -

Enerkinesis - mastery over magic energy

Summoning - ability to cause manifestation of creatures 

Animating - ability to impart life to inanimate objects

Binding - ability to fuse or bind something found in the arcane realm to human host with purpose of giving the host new magic powers

That basically explains his magic. He can use all of them and other magic too.

He is very mysterious, due to the fact that no one really understands the true power and true meaning or arcane magic except him, and all of us, of course.

And last but not least our newest member, who does belong with us, Lucy Heartfilia. She is the Queen of Angels. To put it simply, you know that thing called heaven and you know that it has angels and what not, well she is their Queen. She rules them and they listen. She is almost as powerful as me. She is Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Clan.

She has also mastered Elemental Magic, Mental Magic and Arcane Magic.

That is all for our guild.

Lucy is a sister to me, as my guild is my family, but I'm extra close to Lucy.

Our mothers new each other, you know, before they both died and told us their dreams. Our mothers were the Queens before and we are the successors.

We are the Mages of King and Queens.

We are ranked far higher then the wizard saints, we have our own rank.

I am Isabelle, the first rank.

Lucy is the second rank.

Andrew is the third rank.

Lukas is the fourth rank.

And finally, Ashley is the fifth rank.

She likes to go of with boys and *ahem* do things. So she isn't to focused on her rank or fame. She is known as the nicer, per say, one.

I am known as the..umm...you could say colder one, but that is not how the ranking goes. I just tend to focus on my power more then anyone else. I mean I did take away half my fucking life to find every single magic and learn it perfectly..so yeah.

We are the guild, Rogue Night. We are the rankings of the Kings and Queens of the Mages. We all are on a different level then any other mage.

I looked over at Lucy and saw she was finding her way around well and there is no trouble so far.

BANG

I said so far.

We all looked up and saw a dark guild outside of our guild building making a racket.

Being the guild master I am, I went outside and confronted them. Maturely and Calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I shouted rather angrily at the strangers out there.

"So you are the famous Isabelle, Scarlet Blade, Death Bringer, Demon Queen, the leader of the Unstoppables." A taller guy in a rather ugly cloak said.

"No shit, buttercups, no I'm Sally that girl from the salon." I sarcastically replied with a smile.

"Who you calling buttercups, bitch?"

"Who you calling bitch, shitface? You wanna go? Huh? CAUSE I CAN TAKE YOU OUT IN AN INSTANCE!"

"I am Louis, the master of the Destroyers guild! I have taken down many guilds and many powerful people! When I defeat you I will be king of this earth and everyone shall fear my name!"

"Well...You already know I'm Isabelle and I am not the leader, we don't really have a leader. I have also taken down many guilds and dark guilds and we have destroyed everyone who has pissed us off. Umm...We have our own rank as the King and Queens and people ALREADY fear our names..soo...yeah. Plus, you already listed only some of what my name is feared by and I didn't know your name until you told me. I think I won, whatever you are trying to say."

"W-well....I-I..I have a bigger guild than you!"

"Yeah and I have more power than all of you, and don't even get me started with what will happen to you when all of us come out fighting!" I smirked when his face dropped. "Soooo, you wanna fight and get this over with? I mean your kinda in our territory and I mean you are starting to piss me off with yo ugly ass face."

I stood there when he threw a sword at me that missed and Andrew caught it. Andrew came out from the guild to see what was going on and almost got impaled.

"Is there a problem here?" Andrew asked with a stern look on his face.

"Yes." Louis said.

"No." I simultaneously said. "It's no problem. I do HAVE a problem with this guy, but he is nothing more than an annoying buzzing fly. I'll be done with him in no time."

Andrew stood there and smirked while the guild doors opened, revealing Ashley, Lukas, and Lucy ready to destroy them.

"Aww...why you stealing all the fun, Izzy?" Lukas pouted with a baby face.

"Yeah, Isabelle. Save some for me." Lucy smirked.

I smirked back.

 

Lucy's POV

I had flashbacks of my training and memories started flowing into my brain. Power surged through my blood. I remember everything.

Playing with Isabelle as a kid.

Breaking the rules with her and being scolded.

Our training together and our mothers explaining to us about us being Queens and that there are three more people who are kings and queen.

Isabelle smirked back at me when I smirked at her.

"I mean, Isabelle, seriously!? You're going to take them out all by yourself and not let us in on the fun? Wow! How selfish." I dramatically said.

"Well then, Lucy. You can show them what happens to people who mess with Rogue Night." Isabelle looked at me and than pretended to bow. "Your Highness." Andrew let out a chuckle and Ashley started laughing.

"Yeah Yeah Isabelle." I smiled.

It was nice being with people who actually liked you and excepted you. Plus, I'm more powerful than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

I looked at the so called "Dark Guild" that defeated many guilds before.

I will admit they were many buuut they all looked weak and they felt weak. They had no magic power radiating off them. 

I walked calmly over to Louis, the so called master, and started chanting.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, faces like yours belong in the zoo...." I closed my eyes and held out my arms for a more dramatic effect. Yes we love theatrics. "Don't you worry, I'll be there too. Not in the cage, but laughing at you."

I stopped "chanting" and looked back at my guild. They all were trying to contain laughter and Isabelle was trying not to smile but it kept finding its was back on her face.

I looked at Louis, who was just staring at me, just staring. His face was blank and so was everyone else in his guild. I'm pretty sure they were all shocked.

Finally, shitface spoke,

"What. The. Hell?" He slowly said in more like a question.

"I'm just kidding. About that being a chant, not you being ugly as a donkey's ass." I snickered.

He glared at me. If glares could kill, he.....would not be able to kill me because he has the weirdest glare ever. Seriously, his eyebrows go up, in like a traingle pyramid thing, he goes cross-eyed and his face scrunches up. His glare wouldn't scare anybody, they would freak them out to death.

Oh.

Well, now we know how he defeated all those guilds he said he defeated. He glared at them and they all freaked out that they died. Huh. 

"Well," I said, "let's get this party started!"

"ANGEL SUMMONING!" I shouted as I began to attack them.

Hundreds of angels appeared and ran through them, taking down a third of them. They disappeared when they finsihed flying through them

I pulled out my Holy Sword, don't you dare say its cheesy, its not my fault, its literally called the Holy Sword, so not my fault, I didn't name it.

I closed my eyes as the dark guild finally managed to compose themselves and charged at me.

I suddenly opened my eyes and in a mere flash I was behind all of them.

They started dropping like flies.

Let me explain, what just happened. I moved quicker then the eye could see and destroyed all of the remaining members in light speed, literally.

I stood in front of the so called notorious leader, 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. YOU defeated hundred of guilds? I'm sure that my ears failed me. So would you like to restate your final words?" I smirked evily at him.

"See you in hell." 

And with that final words his head landed on the ground with a splat.

"Dude, I'm the queen on heaven and angels, so ill be going anywhere but hell." I walked back into our guild hall.

"Jeez Lucy, did you really have to make a mess on our guild lawn? I mean, now I have to clean the blood and bodies all up." Isabelle said with fake tears.

"We all know you can just say a spell and have it disappear." Lukas replied to her.

They started arguing and ended up throwing tables and chairs everywhere. They sorta reminded me of Gray and Natsu fighting.

Wait. Why am I thinking about them? Those good for nothing bastards can rot in hell for all I care.

~Time skip to gmg~

The GMG was only a day away. We all have trained really hard to get stronger than we were.

As months went by, I found my self already used to the guild, they were my new family and I don't regret anything. I found new ships and I've dated some guys here and there only to dump them. 

"YOU ALL READY TO BEAT SOME ASS TOMMOROW?!!" Isabelle stood up on a table and shouted 

"YEAH!" We all shouted back.

I fell asleep quickly that night. I liked that they had living quarters above the guild hall. 

I woke up and was ready for the GMG to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

I woke up early that morning. I was pumped for the GMG, I was ready to kick some ass.

I wore silver armour that covered most of my body, I wore a black long sleeve shirt (the armor covered that) and leggings. I ran down the stairs like a kid on Christmas ready to start the GMG's.

Isabelle and the others were already waiting for me in the guild hall, they were talking and eating breakfast. Isabelle noticed me right away and motioned for me to come over.

"Hi Lucy!" Ashley cheerily greeted me.

"Hi Ashley, So Isabelle what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well we are going to our hotel that they assigned us and when we get ready we are heading straight to the arena." Isabelle stated with a smile.

"Well, lets go then!"

We all ran out of the guild and raced each other to the train. Isabelle was, of course in the lead, and she was only jogging, I was in a close second and I don't know what order the rest are in because their eating my dust!! 

I laughed loudly and soon everyone was at the train laughing.

We were causing a commotion and drawing a LOT of attention but who cares?

We all teleported to the hotel and since we already teleported our stuff to the hotel before hand we just picked our rooms our and all met at the door.

We walked to the arena, talking a long the way.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Yeah Isabelle?" I replied.

"So I have a very important question." She motioned for me to come closer. "DO YOU KNOW ANDREWS FAVORITE COLOR?" she shouted in my ear.

"NO! AND OWW! Why'd you do that?" I held my ear.

She shrugged. "Because I wanted to.."

We both then started laughing until someone ran into us.

I stopped laughing and so did Isabelle and her eyes glared at the person or should I say people who ran into us.

Isabelle glared at the one and only Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney with Yukino and their exceeds following close behind.

Sting's POV

I ran into something and fell on the ground.

"Owww.." I said as I rubbed by head.

I looked up to see the guild Rogue Night. And the person I ran into was Isabelle Stormblood. I looked over at Rogue but he seemed to be in the same situation as me, except he ran into the former fairy Lucy Heartfilia.

"Watch where you're going." Isabelle glared coldly at Rogue and I. "Or next time your not only getting a warning."

She then preceded to walk away with Lucy and her guild.

"Well that could have been worse." I said to Rogue as I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "They are heading to the arena, I heard that they are paticipating. I just hope that I don't have to face any of them."

"Yeah." Rogue replied only nodding.

Yukino ran up to us. "I am so glad that she didn't decide to fight you." My ego boosted as she said that.

"Ohh..yeah we woul've be-" I was cut off when she said,

"You guys would've died! She would've wiped the floor with your blood in one move!"

My chest deflated as she said that. "I know, but a little faith in us would've been nice..."

"Whatever! Let's go! We don't want to miss the introduction!"

Yukino dragged me and Rogue to the arena and the rest of our team for the GMG's followed us as we stood behind the gate.

 

Isabelle's POV

After our run in with the Sabertooth master, we made our way to the gateway leading into the arena.

We were to be announced last at the request of Lucy. 

"HELLO! AND WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Mato announced in his seat. "I will be anouncing the guilds that are participating in the Grand Magic Games this year!

First we have the number one guild in Fiore....

Fairy Tail!!"

Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, and Laxus made their way on the field and waved to the crowd and then took their place in their balcony.

Mato announced all the guilds and then finally got to us. (I'm not naming all the guilds cause that would take forever and I doubt you'd want to read all of that)

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! ROGUE NIGHT! They decided they would take part in the Grand Magic Games due to the fact that they got their new member, LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Mato excitedly announced to the crowd.

We walked out in the middle of the arena. 

It was silent but then someone said something.

"OH MY GOSH! IS THAT ISABELLE STORMBLOOD AND THE LUCY HEARTFILIA! THE DEMON SISTERS! THE RUMORS WERE TRUE!! THEY DECIDED TO PARTICIPATE THIS YEAR!" Someone from the crowd screamed with awe.

"Oh my God! It is!" Whispers and murmurs went through out the crowd as they started cheering very loudly.

"Can we go now?" I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground.

Lucy glared at me, waving to the crowd she said "At least act your happy to be here."

I wanted to reply but I just decided to teleport to the guild.

Everyone in the crowd looked in shock as I disappeared and reappeared on our balcony. The rest of them did the same and that made the crowd go even crazier.

I sighed and sat down.

Waiting

And waiting

And waiting

And waiting

Till Mato finally said something.

"Ok, Now that they guilds are all introduced, let's start right away! We decided to start with something that will start everything off with some good ol monster fighting! Last year we had, Erza Scarlet beat all one hundred monster in record time and also the first one to defeat all one hundred! But now it is one thousand monsters and they are even stronger than last time!"

Lukas went from our guild. Erza again from Fairy Tail, Minerva from Sabortooth and so on..

I watched as they all drew sticks.

"YESS I GOT NUMBER ONE!" I facepalmed as Lukas was celebrating that he could go first. "I CHALLENGE ALL ONE THOUSAND!!"

I smirked as did everyone else in my guild knowing that we all would've done the same.

Erza looked mortified because even she wasn't going to challenge that many.

Lukas was teleported to the entrance of the floaty castle thing.

"I CHALLENGE ONE THOUSAND!" Lukas shouted to the lacrima thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

They are at the GMG's and Lukas is in the Arena.

He is going to fight in the floaty castle thing and there are one thousand monsters this time.

Lukas challenges all of them.

\-----------------------------------

"I CHALLENGE ONE THOUSAND MONSTERS!" Lukas shouts to the lacrima thingy.

Erza's POV

When the man from Rogue Night shouted that, I paled.

I may have gotten stronger then last time and I did defeat all of them but...ONE THOUSAND!!!

And it would be all by myself, I would be able to defeat them easily if I had my comrades beside me and we could destroy them together! But even my magic has a limit!

I glanced over at the Rogue Night balcony and saw Isabelle and Lucy laughing with each other, like nothing was happening and their teammate didn't just challenge a whole damn army of monsters.

I looked at Lucy. I could sense that she was more powerful and I could tell she was enjoying being with Isabelle and her guild.

I still feel really bad about ignoring her, but Natsu.. I don't know what happened to him. He was so.. so mean to Lucy. They used to be best friends, partners, but then ever since Lisanna came back.....

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and stared into the Lacrima screen to watch this guy fight.

But I looked up and nothing was there, just an empty castle and the dude I still don't know the name of returned back to the arena.

There was no noise. Just....

Silence

Wha- I was just- I mean- HUHHH?

I looked throughout the arena and everyone was in shock.

Back in the Fairy Tail balcony Master Makarov's jaw was on the floor, so was everyone elses.

And so is mine, what just happened?

Did anything happen?

Am I hallucinating?

I suddenly don't feel to well.

Looking back at the Rogue Night guild, they all looked normal. Isabelle was sleeping, Lucy was reading, a girl was looking at her nails, and another guy was stuffing his face with food.

I looked at Mato, he seemed to be like everyone else. Shocked.

He quickly gained his composure and announced that since Lukas defeated all the mosters the rest would do what we did last time and use the Magic Power Finder.

 

Lukas's POV

I challenged all one thousand because, seriously, I'm a king, they are nothing compared to what I have fought before.

I looked all around me to see the monsters all begin to appear.

They looked kinda like metal robots, but that's just my opinion. I spotted a small monster, that must be the monster that gets all powerful and shit if I don't destroy it first. 

Whatever. I don't follow rules.

This would be easy.

Since these monsters are basically made from the lacrima's magic energy then I can use enerkinesis.

I waved my hand across the air and take away the lacrima's magic energy and all the monsters start to disappear.

I return to the arena floor and take a look around.

They all looked shocked.

It took about 1.5 seconds.

I was a little longer then I hoped but I can't do anything about it now.

"Yo loser!" A familar voice shouts down from our balcony.

I looked up to see Ashley smirking at me.

"You took FOREVER! I mean I could to it faster then that!" Ashley teased.

"Whatever.." I mumbled not having a comeback ready.

"What no comeback?" 

 

Makarov's POV

How was he able to take them all out that fast?

I looked at first master, but she too, seemed to be in awe of this guilds power. And that was only one person.

I quickly glanced over at Rogue Night's balacony and saw the guy competing and some other girl bickering.

I turned to Gajeel and asked him to see if he could listen in on their conversation real quick.

He looked annoyed but he reluctantly agreed to.

Gajeel leaned towards them and closed his eyes to focus better.

He slowly opened his eyes and sighed.

"Their bickering about how they could've beaten all the monsters faster." Gajeel dragged his feet as he went to go sit down, "..I should've sat this year out." 

This year's GMG would be a hell of a lot different than last years.

I gulped nervously.

And we have a dense fire dragon slayer who angered them.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

The first day of the GMG's was over.

It was short an Lukas finished the challenge on top.

The Results were:

Rogue Night 5 pts

Fairy Tail 4 pts

Sabertooth 4 pts

Lamia Scale 2 pts

Mermaid Heel 1 pt

All the other guilds were either knocked out or have zero points.

I glanced over at the Fairy Tail gild to see Natsu looking at me. We made brief eye contact before I glared at him and looked away.

I scoffed at myself.

How could I have fallen for an idiot like him?

Cliche right? That he was the one who ended up causing me the most pain because I was so in love with him.

I really am an idiot.

"LUCY!" Lukas yelled, right in my ear too.

I smacked his face on reflex.

"Owww! Why'd you do that, Lucy?" Lukas complained and held his cheek.

"It was a reflex!" I yelled back in defense. "That's what you get for screaming in my ear anyways!"

"Whatever..." he grumbled. "Oh yeah! Isabelle says that if you don't come right now, we are going to leave without you. You were kind of just staring into space."

"Whoops! Tell her I'll be down in a second." I waved him off as I walked down from our balcony in the arena.

I think back to Fairy Tail. I'm so glad I left! 

Isabelle and everyone here treats me like real family, not just some replacement for someone, like Lisanna.

I wondered aimlessly down the street and realized that no one was around.

They must've left without me, I kind of took a long time thinking.

I walked past stores and started window shopping until I reached our hotel doors.

I opened them and made my way to our rooms.

 

Natsu's POV

We came in second place.

I'm surprised, but it wasn't fair since that Lukas guy, I hear his name is, went first. Erza could have done that just as well.

I have to admit though, even if there was no action that really happened, watching that guy destroy those monsters faster than a blink of the eye was pretty cool.

But they aren't better then Fairy Tail! (A/N Getting cocky are we?)

I can't wait till we get to fight these guys!

We'll win for sure!

They may be good now, but we're better!

Oh, how he was going to regret those words.

 

Erza's POV

Honestly, I was intimidated after I saw what that Lukas guy could do.

But, nevertheless, we are Fairy Tail and through pain and struggle we WILL pull out on top.

That may be a little arrogant but we have past experience to prove it.

We will fight together as friends, family, and comrades.

And we WILL win the Grand Magic Games.  With or Without Lucy.

 

Lucy's POV

Everyone was drinking and getting drunk except Isabelle and I. They were celebrating on Day #1 win, but we all know that they were just finding a reason to drink.

I sipped my Bloody Mary quietly.

I didn't want a get a hangover so I didn't drink much, neither did Isabelle.

We ended up staying in our guild hall, which by the way is like a five star hotel.

I got up from the bar and walked up the stairs to my room, slightly swaying from the alcohol.

I laid down on the soft mattress of my room and closed my eyes.

And before I knew it I was out like a light.

~Time skip brought to you by Nike. Just Do It~

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! LUCY, WAKE UP!" a voice rang through my head.

"Wha-at?" I grumbled groggily, opening my eyes.

Lukas and Ashley were shaking me and Lukas was screaming in my ear.

I ship them so much! LAshley, AshLu, LuAsh, AshKas! (A/N I'm not sure what their ship name should be. Suggestions would be great! Thx!)

"You sleep like a rock!" Isabelle commented as she entered the room. "We should get going and head to the arena. They decided to do the GMG's different this year and have the rest of the six days of fighting. Don't want to miss that now do we?"

My lips formed a smirk.

"No, no we do not." I then smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"We were waiting for you! You dumb shit!" Andrew said facepalming.

I stuck out my tongue at him and shooed everyone out so I could get ready.

I dressed in a black mini skirt and a black tank with our insignia. Black is out guild color for the GMG's apparently.

I teleported to the guild balcony at the GMG arena and look around.

Our balcony and rooms were flooded with mail.

Everyone received fan letters, love letter, job requests, and a bunch of other letters with people sucking up to us.

I waved them away deciding to look at them later, while both Isabelle and Andrew both disintegrated all of their letters.

"Tch!" Isabelle mumbled with a sigh. "If they want us to do job requests, send them to out guild. If you want to suck up to us. I don't want to know you."

Welp, I thought.

" *Ahem*" Mato tapped the microphone. "WELCOME to the second day of the GMG's! Today we will have six, one on one matches and then a quick game of survival!

Let's get right to the duels then shall we?

First we have:

Jura the Wizard Saint against Laxus Dreyar!"

Well this is going to be interesting. But I would have to place my bets on Laxus, he's beat him before and probably is stronger now.

 

No One's POV

"A rematch." Jura's sandals clacked as he walked out onto the arena field. "Just what I wanted."

Laxus gave his usual smirk and made his way onto the field too.

"Want me to go easy on you?" Laxus chuckled. "Don't want to destroy you like last time."

"So it's true then." Jura looked up at Rogue Night and then at Fairy Tail. " That you and your guild have become naive."

"Tsk! Old man." Laxus lamely replied.

Mato interrupted the exchange between the two.

"YOUR FIGHT BEGINS..................NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

No One's POV

Jura and Laxus stand facing each other. 

Neither has moved since the fight has begun.

It was like they were having a mental battle with each other.

Then Jura made his move.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura shouted and jumped back as the rock wall came up from the ground.

It seemed as if Laxus was caught in it, but when the smoke cleared Laxus stood smirking on one of the pillars that came up from the attack.

His muscles flexed as he crossed his arms, which caused many fangirls to faint.

Laxus flew at Jura as he jumped from the pillars.

He was using Lightning body.

Jura was hit from behind with lightning and then from the side.

"Lightning Dragons Iron Fist!" Laxus slammed his fist into Jura's face.

Not wasting any time Laxus prepared another attack.

"Lightning Dragons ROAR!" Laxus opened his mouth and the roar knocked Jura unconscious against the wall of the arena.

The crowd was in awe.

"AHH!" Lola screamed. "That was amazing! But It went so fast I couldn't even do the play by play!"

"Laxus wins! Earning Fairy Tail a point! They are now tied with the guild Rogue Night! Kabo!" Mato announces.

"Were coming for you Rogue Night!" Natsu screamed. 

Everyone face palmed.

Isabelle sighed. What a stupid boy she thought. People like him piss me off.

"OK! Onto the next duel! Kabo!" Mato announces over the megaphone. "Lets see! Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid heel and Isabelle Stormblood from Rogue Night! This is going to be interesting! KABO!"

Isabelle and Kagura made their way to the arena floor.

Isabelle had no weapon on her, while Kagura held her hand on her katana's tsuka or her weapons handle.

"Kagura's got this!" yelled a female from Mermaid Heels balcony.

Kagura could sense that Isabelle was not weak but couldn't determine how strong she is either.

"Begin! Kabo!" Mato shouted breaking the silence.

Kagura hit Isabelle repeatedly without drawing her katana, but the attacks had no effect on the demon queen.

The crowd watched as the purpled haired girl used her regular moves without drawing her blade. The attacks normally would have sent a person flying, if that person was human.

Isabelle simply stood there. Enduring the attacks with her eyes closes, she didn't flinch, didn't bleed, you couldn't even see her breathing.

The crowd was starting to get bored with this and started booing.

Fairy Tail, especially Erza, where staring wide eyed at how the black haired girl could take the hits Kagura were throwing at her without so much as a scratch.

Kagura finally started to get tired and drew her blade.

It glinted dangerously in the sun as Kagura grew furious.

How can she still be standing? All those hits were critical. She doesn't even have a scratch on her! Kagura thought, slightly panicking.

"Isabelle is hasn't moved since she entered the arena! Kagura has landed multiple hits on her but she doesn't even seem to be injured in the slightest!" Lola didn't have much to do a play by play on. "But Kagura has drawn her blade! Just who is the girl! Can she with stand Kagura at her fullest?"

Isabelle's eyebrow twitched.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" Isabelle spoke annoyed. "I'm pretty sure the crowd can see what is going on right now."

Lola shriveled away, insulted by the comment from the black haired girl.

Kagura charged at Isabelle and the blade came down at Isabelle's back.

Dust whipped up as Kagura ran towards Isabelle, making it hard to see.

The dust cleared only to see Isabelle parring the katanas blade with a small dagger. It was no longer than half a foot.

The audience watched, mouths agape.

One question ran through everyone's mind, including Kagura's.

How could a simple small dagger like that stop a Kagura's blade?

And it was if Isabelle read all their minds.

"It's not the size of the blade that determines a fight. It's the skill of the person behind the blade that determines the fight." Isabelle's eyes closed.

She wasn't even having a hard time keeping the blade from her skin

Makarov's jaw dropped and so did the rest of Fairy Tail's.

"That's the leader of Rogue Night? Scarlet Blade? The Demon Queen? That's the person stronger than Zeref?" Makarov cried and mumbled. "We don't stand a chance.."

Back in the arena, Kagura pushed her blade forward and jumped back, using Isabelle's firm stand to push herself away.

"Just what are you?" Kagura growled at Isabelle.

"Me? I'm simply a mage. I haven't even done anything yet and everyone is so impressed. All I did was stop a simple blade from slicing my skin." Isabelle replied nonchantly. "It think it's time I did something though. Get this over with and take a nap."

She yawned and dropped her knife, which disappered midway to the ground.

Kagura growled again and held her katana up in a defensive manner.

"Kagura has gotten in a defensive stance! What will Isabelle do?" Lola shouted.

Isabelle's eye narrowed and she snarled.  "As much as I enjoy getting wacked with a flyswatter over and over again." 

Kagura glared at her.

Isabelle continued, "Seriously, soo much fun. Not. I have work to do. Being powerful and shit comes with a price. Well, only when SOME people don't know how to fight and NOT make a mess,  and the magic council gets all up in my grill. SO MUCH PAPERWORK!" 

Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at Natsu.

Makarov nodded in understanding.

"So lets get started shall we?" Isabelle's red eyes flashed dangerously.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look's like Isabelle is going to make a move! We don't know her power yet! What is going to happen?" Lola was waving his hands frantically.

Isabelle's POV

That guy annoys me so damn much! Why can't he just shut up? They can obviously see the same thing he can so he's not really doing anything. Whatever. I just need to get this over with.

I  plopped down on the arena floor and took a snooze.

Ahhh. The land of dreams, look at the clouds. I need some booze.

"Isabelle you bitch! Now is NOT the time to take a nap! Get your ass up and fight!" A voice shouted from my guilds balcony.

Ughhhh...I was having such a nice nap too. 

I looked up to see Lucy and Ashley yelling at me.

"Isabelle just sat down and took a nap! Does she not think Kagura is much of a challenge to actually take her seriously?" that stupid announcer, well, announced. 

That seemed to get this bitch all mad and shit cause she is fuming now.

"You!" Kagura screamed at me while charging.

She swung her katana at me and I quickly dodged.

I swung my right fist at her face and she was thrown into the arena wall.

"Can't you see I was trying to sleep? Here I was just taking a nap and you decide to fucking wake me the fuck up? Can't a girl get some peace?" I babbled.

"You said you were going to do something. You talked like you are going to win and here you are doing nothing." Kagura smirked, blood was dripping from her. "Is the great Demon Queen scared? Are you all bark no bite?"

This bitch!

"Kagura is taunting Isabelle! How will she react?" that fucking stupid announcer guy with the weird wigs said.

My eyes narrowed.

No One's POV

"SHIT!" The people from Rogue Night ducked, showing only their eyes.

The Fairy Tail guild looked over at Rogue Night, wondering why they were hiding.

"You think you're so sly. Let me ask you something. Who do you think you are telling me that when there you are bleeding and lying in your own pool of blood, and here I am? Not. A. Single. Scratch." Isabelle smirked right back.

She was standing now holding a black sword. Gold was engraved in the blade forming a crest and some other designs. At the edge of the handle was gold and gold embedded in the two pointed ends on top of the handle.

Her red eyes glowed menacingly.

She walked over to Kagura, sword dragging behind her.

Kagura swiftly dodged as Isabelle slammed the sword down to where she used to be lying.

"All bark no bite. Huh. Tell that to all the victims of my blades." Isabelle smiled darkly.

Kagura stood with her katana at the ready. She would have to remain on the defensive side until she could get a good hit.

"So you switched to defense huh? Well you won't be standing long so I guess I can make this work." 

Kagura stood ready for Isabelle to make her move, when she felt hands grabbing her legs. She quickly jumped away and slashed at the arms coming from the ground.

Bodies slowly pulled themselves out of the ground.

Demons.

About forty demons lifted themselves up from the ground and into the arena.

"Cool, right? They're the weakest of the bunch so you shouldn't have too much trouble. I think I'll watch for now." Isabelle sauntered away from where Kagura was standing and sat down cross-legged against the wall and closed her eyes, sword in hand.

The whole audience sweat dropped. So much for watching. She was just sleeping.

Kagura fought the demons, only having slaughtered one, until they all disappeared.

"This is getting boring. I think I'll just fight you myself." Isabelle stood up with her sword.

Kagura charged Isabelle, getting tired of her games.

Isabelle parred each attack perfectly from Kagura. And soon started attacking back.

Isabelle swung her sword directly at Kagura. 

Kagura parred quickly and jumped back to avoid the full power of the attack.

Isabelle speed toward Kagura dropping her sword which disappeared, only to be replaced by two dual daggers. Each glinting dangerously in the light.

Does she use requip? All the guilds except Rogue Night thought.

"What is this power?" Erza whispered to herself. "Even I have some trouble against Kagura."

Isabelle sliced at Kagura, scratching her up and causing her to bleed profusely. Kagura tried her best to parry all the attacks but Isabelle's attacks were too fast for her.

Isabelle brought her two daggers into a swiping motion in front of herself and swiped at Kagura.

Kagura was thrown back and dust was thrown around.

Everyone was confused as to why Kagura was thrown back because two daggers would not be able to do that. The daggers didn't even reach the appropriate length to do that. They were given the answer to their questions when the dust settled.

Isabelle stood with a large sword. It was big, it was black, it was connected with her arm. It was a large black pointed blade and small pointed wings coming off it.

Kagura laid unconscious and bleeding on the arena floor.

A thick layer of silence covered the arena.

Isabelle broke the silence by walking away like she didn't just crush Kagura. The sound of her dragging her feet as she walked away was all you could hear.

"Well, umm, Isabelle Stormblood won. They are now back in the lead with Six Points. Kabo." Mato nervously stared at Kagura's unmoving body.

Mermaid Heel ran out Kagura's body.

"You will pay for this, you bitch! Look at what you did to Kagura-san. You went to far." A member yelled.

"Yeah." Another one agreed.

Isabelle stopped her walking but didn't turn around.

"I didn't take it to far. It was a fight over dominance. You should be glad she ain't lying there fucking dead. Did you know that she specifically requested to take a one on one match with me? She knew what she was getting into or she didn't. That's why you don't underestimate people. Either way, she wasn't the person I was meant to fight but a sword to the throat can persuade more then enough people to have your way. A sword fight is dangerous. It doesn't just knock you out like getting hit a little bit with magic does. Blades cut, make you bleed. She had a blade, I had a blade. You're wasting my time. I'm leaving." 

Isabelle walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

After Isabelle won the battle, Mato announced a break.

We were in the lead with six points, Fairy Tail only one point behind.

Those fucking bastards got all mad and shit when the battle with Kagura and Isabelle finished. And the news the Isabelle announced was shocking to all of us. I didn't know that Kagura threatened someone so she could battle Isabelle.

Everyone was pretty shocked that Kagura would do that.

I mean I was pretty shocked that someone REQUESTED to fight Isabelle. 

Like who the hell would think that was a good idea?

"Lucy." a voice called.

I turned around to see Isabelle standing with her arms crossed and an emotionless expression on her face.

"Yea?" I sat down on the railing behind me.

"You know you are up next right?"

"I am? Shouldn't they have someone else go? I mean we are in the same guild so someone from the same guild is going twice. That like gives us an advantage."

"You're going up against Erza. They haven't witnessed your new awakened power, so they are assuming that you are going to lose against Erza. They think just because our mothers were close that I allowed you in our guild. I want you to prove them wrong. I know you will."

"THEY WHAT?!! They just assumed that I was going to lose against Erza! Who the hell are they to assume that? I'm going to win! And prove them that they are just full of fucking shit!"

"I have no doubt you will prove them wrong. Be careful though, just because I have faith in you doesn't mean I'm not worried about your safety. Erza is still strong and you could get hurt."

"Awww...are you going soft?"

"Shut up, Lucy." She deadpanned. "Do you want me not to care for your wellbeing? I mean we are family. I care for everyone in our guild."

"OK! I AM READY!" I shouted with determination.

Who are they to just assume that I'm going to lose.

They put me in against Erza so that Fairy Tail could get an easy win.

I am going to prove them wrong!

"ALRIGHT! The short break is over and the next pair of fighters are...ERZA SCARLET FROM FAIRY TAIL!! AND LUCY HEARTFILIA FROM FA- I mean, ROGUE NIGHT! KABO!" Mato announced suddenly.

I sighed in annoyance.

Shit just got real, bitches.

 

No One's POV

Erza and Lucy made their ways to the arena floor.

Erza stepped out and the crowd cheered, holding up Fairy Tail signs.

Lucy stepped out and the crowd roared even louder with cheers.

"Lucy." Erza nodded at Lucy.

"Erza." Lucy said emotionless.

"I'm sorry you know, for ignoring you at the guild. And I'm also sorry that you are going to let down your guild." Erza stared at Lucy. "This fight is mine, Lucy. Forfeit. I don't want to hurt you."

People stared at the lacrima screens and had their jaws dropped at Erza's confidence in her win, just like Isabelle.

Lucy glared hard at Erza causing her to flinch.

"You know, Erza, that was the worst apology I have ever recieved." Lucy scoffed. "And forfeit? You think you are going to win? This fight is yours? I think something has gone to your head. I mean, think about it. You winning against me? You must be crazy. I'm a QUEEN! You're a 'knight'."

Erza looked at Lucy, surprised. Lucy has never said anything so prideful. 

"You may have a title, but let's not forget. I have mine." Erza glared at Lucy.

"YOU FUCKERS! FUCKING FIGHT ALREADY! THIS SHIT IS GETTING BOOORING! I DON'T GOT TIME FOR THIS!" Isabelle was shouting from the balcony.

Mato broke from his daze and interrupted the duo. "Oh right! YOUR FIGHT BEGINS.....NOW! KABO!"

Erza requiped into Heaven's Wheel Armor to scout out Lucy's new power.

"REQUIP!" Erza used Heaven's Wheel and hundreds of swords came at Lucy.

Lucy smirked.

"Celestial Dragon's Wrath!"


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

Erza requips into her heaven's wheel armor and sends hundreds of swords flying Lucy's way.

Lucy smirks.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S WRATH!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No One's POV

Erza's eyes widen. What? What is this attack?

Lucy stands with a smirk as a raging heat and light blinds Erza and melts her swords.

"What is this?" Erza falls to the ground.

The dragon's slayers jaws drop. Another dragon slayer?

Lucy didn't waste anymore time with her next attack.

"Celestial Dragon's Blinding Rage!" (Lol, thats like the same thing as wrath! XD)

Lucy's eyes glow brightly as glowing dragon wings sprouted from her back and she levitats in the air.

Erza was blinded for a second before her armor broke. She was being beat down with an unknown force, but no one could see since the light was too bright to know what's going on. She changed into her Black Wing Armor and got ready to move.

"So, Titania! Have you enjoyed a showcase of some of my power!" Lucy's voice was dark and full of revenge.

"I've been holding back! Two attacks and you are already tired! What? Are you already done? But I didn't even finish showing your sorry excuse of a guild a third of my power? Come on, Titania! I thought you were stronger than this!"

Her voice echos throughout the arena, giving all the other guilds the chills.

So she got stronger. But I have my family that is counting on me! For Fairy Tail! Erza was determined to win this.

"What? You ready to actually fight? I mean I gave you all this time to-"

Lucy was cut off by Erza. 

"You may have gotten stronger, Lucy. No doubt that you have. But I have Fairy Tail! My comrades and friends give me strength to fight even the strongest monster and mages!"

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Lucy laughs darkly. "Isabelle, are getting this shit that she's spouting?"

Isabelle looks at Lucy and nods ever so slightly. A small action only noticed if you were looking for it.

Lucy laughs harder. "My name is Erza! And I'm going to defeat Lucy with my power! And the power of FRIENDSHIP and other shit!" 

She imitates Erza while holding an imaginary sword up in the air.

"You think your going to defeat me with the power of friendship? Well isn't that a load of bullshit!"

Fairy Tail was taken by surprise of Lucy words.

"I was fucking ignored for months! I was kicked out of Team Bastards-I mean Team Natsu for what? For being weaker then you guys! Friendship my fucking ass! Your guild isn't kind, they aren't what everyone thinks they are! What happens behinds closed doors isn't fucking pleasant! I should know! You have weaker people then me in your shitty ass guild, yet I'm specifically chosen to be insulted, ignored, abused! You only do friendship if the people are powerful! Like Sabertooth used to be like! Prepare for my revenge! We'll  fucking destroy you all!"

"Sorry Lucy but is your guild seriously going to help you with that? I mean isn't that your problem?" Erza replies not seriously rattled by Lucy's threat, but a little scared of how dark she sounds.

"Lucy. I don't have all fucking day." A voice sounds throughout the arena. "You either are going to do it or not. Finish this battle so we can move on. I'm getting bored."

It was Isabelle, her voice calm and her expressions emotionless, seemingly bored.

"Okay, I'll do it. You always play with your victims, so why can't I? Humph." Lucy pouts and then glares at Erza. "Let's fucking do this!"

Erza requips and uses Lightning Empress Armor, striking Lucy with lightning beams. Lucy dodges and sends balls of light her way. She misses and they fall behind Erza in a semi-circle. Erza notices, and thinks she has gained the upperhand.

It doesn't seem she is to experienced with her new powers. Erza thinks.

Lucy continues to throw light balls at Erza, always missing.  She requips into her Purgatory Armor and hits Lucy. Hard. Lucy sends a light beam her way at a fast speed but Erza dodges with her Flight Armor.

Erza requips into her Japanese Cloth. Her katana glints in the light as she makes her way towards Lucy's form.

Lucy throws her last needed star and falls down in exhaustion.

"You took yourself too far, Lucy. It seems you did not know your own limit." Erza gets ready to strike Lucy down.

"Yes! She did it!" Fairy Tail pre-celebrates.

But we all know what happens when you celebrate too early.

She raises her katana in the air ready to knock Lucy out.

"Don't get too cocky, Erza." Lucy stands up without any problem. "It seems your not as smart as I thought."

Fairy Tail stops celebrating and turns around slowly with wide eyes.

Lucy's eye's show no emotion, but her lips are formed in an evil smirk.

"You didn't think I was actually tired did you! I though I told you! I haven't even showed you a third of my power!" 

"What!" Erza stands in shock. "What did you mean when you said I wasn't as smart as you thought?"

"Oh that!" Lucy points all around her at the glowing stars that lay in perfect formation inside the arena. "I don't see how you missed that fact that I was missing on purpose and that I was really aiming for the border of the arena."

"You were deliberately missing me?" Erza takes another look at the stars circling the arena and herself.

Lucy held her hand up to the heavens. Her eyes closed as a pentagram glowing yellow formed from the stars around the stadium. It wasn't a regular pentagram, it was one specifically formed from the heavens. It was one used for judgement upon those who do not except their punishment.

Erza's panicked. She tricked me into believing that she was still weak. I was a fool to fall for it. Shit! I know this pentagram! It's for those who do not except their punishments or its for those who need punishment. This isn't good! You can't escape once you are caught in it. 

She requips into her Adamantine Armor and hold her shield in front of her forgetting one important part of this spell.

Isabelle smirks at this and laughs. Throwing her head back and laughing loudly causing the whole stadium to look at her.

Natsu rages. "Who are you to laugh at Erza? It's not over yet!"

"Oh foolish boy! What a disgrace to the Dragneel name! I am Isabelle! And I can laugh at your friends misfortune all I want! It's not like you can do anything about it!"

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" He screams.

"Boi! I have heightened hearing! No need to yell, ya flaming dick face!"

Gray and Gajeel snicker, even though Isabelle is the enemy to them, they can't help but to laugh at her nickname for the Flamebrain.

Erza hears Natsu and the power of friendship is awakened! NOT.

Isabelle looks at Natsu with an insane menacing look. "It was over the moment Erza underestimated Lucy's power." With that she laughs darkly again and faces the arena.

"Lucy~! I think you should give them a taste of a fraction of your power! By the looks of it Erza knows this spell, but she forgot. One. Tiny. Detail." You would think Isabelle was going insane as she laughs darkly again.

Lucy opens her eyes and shares the same insane evil look Isabelle wears.

"Today you stand before me, for judgment!

Death awaits you my dear friend! But alas you are not yet ready to die.

Today will be a demonstration of a taste of my revenge.

And boy does it taste SWEET!"

Lucy brings her hand from above her head and brings it down hard.

"I think you forgot something, Erza! With your intenlligence I would've thought you knew this! When the one caught in the spell, resists somehow, the spell only hits them harder! But it's too late now!"

 The heavens opened up and Lucy's wrath was taken out on the red haired girl that was caught in her spider's web. Light blinded the whole stadium as the an outline of a gigantic sword crashed down on the two girls, only affecting one. When the light disappeared and the dust settled, Lucy stood in the same spot as she was scene before and Erza layed sprawled on the floor at her feet. 

Lucy stood in the crater that she created and smiled. 

Her smile filled up the lacrima screens as she beamed brightly at the crowd. Now her smile wasn't one that filled your heart up with joy and happiness, no. It was one that striked fear into all who gazed upon it.

That smile,  the smile all the members of Rouge Night hold, made you wonder if they were completely sane. 

"Whoops. I may have taken this a little too far. I suppose I ruined our plan though, didn't I, Isabelle." Lucy sighed and walked out of the arena.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Natsu screamed as he and others made there way towards the fallen form of their comrade. "SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

Lucy only laughed in response.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the short and shitty chapter. I got lazy..

Lucy's POV

I laughed at his words. Friends? He thinks that they can actually talk about friends?

"STOP FUCKING LAUGHING! YOU TOOK IT TO FAR!" Natsu continued to scream at me.

"Why should I listen to such a fucking weak insignificant being?" I smirked as he fumed. I struck a nerve, yet he said the same thing to me.

"I'm not weak! My friends make me stronger! I can beat you! Here and now! My guild verses your puny guild! We'll beat your stupid guild down to the ground!" He raged.

"Who are you calling stupid and puny, you asshat?" Isabelle called from behind me. Walking ever so slowly.

"Yeah I mean, were not that tiny." Another voice called. It was Ashley. "I mean I'm shorter then mostly everyone, but that doesn't mean you can call me puny!"

"Ash, he wasn't talking about your dumbass size." Lukas facepalmed.

"Well, he called us puny and who do you think you're calling dumbass? Meaning he thinks were small!"

"As much as we all love hearing you fucking bicker like an old shitty married couple, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Andrew pops out of no where and scolds the two like little children.

"Humph." They replied.

"Yeah. I don't take insults against my guild so lightly, Salamander. Do you even deserve that title?" Isabelle glared at Natsu. "I also take challenges and threats very seriously. I've never been one to back down from a challenge, but I will give you this warning." She glared at Natsu and says in a low voice. "You are challenging the strongest wizards in the universe. This mean war. You get one chance to back out or right here right now, you just declared war on Rogue Night. But by all means, stand your ground, I've been itching to spill some blood." She then smiles, showing off her pointed teeth.

"NEV-" Natsu was cut off by Makarov.

"I am so sorry for this brats behavior, Isabelle. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Right, Natsu?" He turns and glares at the pink haired boy.

"Y-yeah. I-I was kidding...ha...ha...sorry..." Natsu shrunk under Makarov's glare. "I'll beat you myself, no one hurts my friends.." He mumbles, thinking no one heard him.

"Bitch, you know that we can hear you right?" I snap at him.

I glance at Makarov who grabbed Natsu with his giant hand and flung him at the guild balcony.

"Well then, his decision is made." I spat.

"You better keep that boy in check or else there WILL be a war. And we all know who's going to win." Isabelle walked away and signaled us to follow.

"Gomen, Rogue Night. I'll do my best." My old master picked up Erza and walked away.

"You better." Andrew snarled and caught up to Isabelle.

I glanced at Isabelle in surprise before turning to the remaining Fairy Tail members that stood watching. "What the fuck do you think you're looking at? Ugh! You guys got off lucky. I'm surprised Isabelle didn't fucking kill him right then and there. I've been itching for a fight, too." I walked away from them before turning back around to them.

 

Gray's POV

I watched as Lucy turned and walked away. She's changed that's for sure. She then stopped, causing all the Fairy Tail members to look at her. 

I looked up from the ground at stared at her in surprise. She stood away from us with her hand on her hip and the other holding her face. She turned and had this crazy look in her eyes! She looked insane! She was holding her left eye, which could be seen through her splayed fingers. 

"Who's the weak one now?" She smirked with that same insane look that the leader of Rogue Night held. 

I held my tongue and tried not to flinch at her eye's scanned over all of us. I could practically feel her stare piercing my soul. She then chuckled and walked away with her guild.

I stared at were she was standing before she walked away. I can't believe that is the same Lucy from before. She would be a great asset to Fairy Tail. With her, we would be unstoppable.

 

No One's POV

The audience that witnessed the exchange between the guilds, made them even pumped for the games even more. A new rivalry? Rogue Night, however, was not amused in the slightest.

"Those fuckers actually think that Fairy Tail stands a chance against us?" Isabelle laughed at the thought.

Andrew pulled Isabelle next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You need to calm down. You're gonna end up killing someone, if you see anyone. That is, if I don't first."

Everyone facepalmed.

"Match made in hell." Lucy mumbled. 

Isabelle's heightened hearing caught it. "Excuse me?"

Lucy snickered. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Soo~! Lucy~! I saw you with a boy yesterday after the games~! Who was it?" Ashley smirked. "Your boyfriend~?"

Lucy groaned. "You sound like Aquarius! I don't need another Aquarius!"

Isabelle stood up. "A boyfriend~?" She and Ashley both wrapped their arms around Lucy's shoulders and said simultaneously. "Please do tell~!"

"NOOOO! GO AWAY!" Lucy tried to escape the two girls grips. "He was a guy I met. A stranger, nothing more! HELP ME! LUKAS! ANDREW! HEY WAIT!"

Lukas and Andrew both stood up and started having their own conversation, leaving Lucy to deal with two prying girls.

"So, dude, when are you going to tell her?" Andrew asked as he sat down on a bench.

"What?" Lukas replied, slightly confused, but he had an idea what he was talking about.

"Ashley. You love her right?"

"Yeah.." he said as he stared dreamily into space.

"Hello! Earth to Lukas!" Andrew waved his hand in Lukas's face. "You should tell her before someone else does. She may be in our guild, but people are scared of Isabelle not Ashley. I've seen guys all over her."

"I know but what if she says no?" He puts his face in his hands and sighed.

"Dude, you're afraid of rejection? We're fucking Kings! Rejection is stupid. Come on. You're my best friend, dude. Tell her." He then smirked. "Or I will."

"What? NO! You can't tell her."

"Then you tell her."

"But-"

"You need to tell her. By the end of the Grand Magic Games."

"Ugh. Fine." They both walked back to the girls.

"Fine! He was my date for the day!" Lucy shouted at the two nosy girls.

"Seriously! Who was he? How did you meet him?" Ashley questioned her.

"Blind date." Isabelle answered for Lucy

"What? How did you know?" Lucy asked surprised.

"I could tell. Also, I read your mind."

"Wow."

They headed back to their guilds balcony and watched the last three matches. Lyon vs Sting, Sting won, Bacchus vs some other dude, Bacchus won, and two other people, someone won. (A/N Idk. I don't feel like looking other guilds up and who are in them)

Rogue Night remained in first with eight points, Sabertooth with seven points, Fairy Tail with six points, Mermaid Heel with five points, and Lamia Scale with five points as well. Few other guilds with less points. (I'm getting lazy..)

"Rogue Night remains in the lead! Kabo!" The results of the matches show up on the lacrimas. "Now for the final round! Survival! Kabo! Each of you will send in one person from your guild that has not participated today in a match! Kabo! You will then fight till you are the last mage standing! Pick your players! Kabo!"

"Ashley, show them what you got." Isabelle boredly commands.

"With pleasure." Ashley confidently walks out onto the arena floor. 

"Okay! Ashley of the Ghea Clan from Rogue Night! Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail! Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth! Millianna from Mermaid Heel! Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus! Yuka Suzuki from Lamia Scale! And Rocker from Quatro Puppies! Kabo!"

All the players make their way into a flying castle above them. They were each teleported to a random location in the mansion.

"Okay players! Good Luck! (And may the odds be ever in your favor! Hunger Games reference! XD) GO! KABO!" Mato speaks again. "One more thing! There are S-Class monsters in the castle! Kabo!"

"Let's do this!" Everyone shouts.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all so much for the 2k+ reads! Love you all! 

No One's POV

Ashley walked around, humming as she looked at the paintings on the walls. The castle was like any other princess castle, big, pretty, and fucking pink for some reason. They even took the time to make it look like one. 

'What a waste of time...' Isabelle thought as she looked at the decorated castle through the screens. 'Was it really necessary to actually put stuff in it?'

Ashley encountered a S-Class monster, but took it down in no time, restraining it with vines and choking it to death. She boredly wandered around, until she met up with someone. He was standing over a body that disappeared, being transported out of the castle.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "I was about to die of boredom! That stupid ass S-Class monster didn't help either! Please put up a good fight, bushy brows!" 

"It is a honor to encounter such a powerful wizard. I hear that you are the lowest rank?" He calmly said, slightly bowing his head.

"Yeah? What about it?" Ashley looks at Yuka mischievously before pouting. "It's so terrible! They put me is such a low rank!!" She jumps at Yuka hugging him while crying. "Will you comfort me? Y-Yuka..." She batted her eyelashes innocently and pushed her chest up against his.

Yuka visibly started sweating, his face turning redder by the second. He stared down, like the pervert he is, and she moved slightly making her breasts bounce. The blue haired mage pushed her away to hold his nosebleed. "I-I can't!"

"W-why not? Yuuu-Ka." She started crying. 

Yuka was losing more blood as she said his name seductively. He went up to her and patted her back. "Uhh...there, there?" Ashley, being the taller one, pushed his head in her breasts, embracing him. 

"Thank you! I feel so much better!" 

"Ouf elfuome." He said, muffled by her chest. He felt something slither around his legs and arms, restraining him from any movement. "HUUUH?" He screamed into her chest, struggling.

Ashley moved back from him and smirked evilly. "Aww! Pity. You didn't put up that much of a fight. It's like you wanted to get caught. Now stop struggling! Or I'll have to punish you~!" She lifted his chin with one of her fingers. She leaned closer to him and kissed him. 

Yuka completely melted into the kiss. He stopped struggling against the vines and gave in, kissing back. What he didn't know is that her kiss was poisonous, literally. She didn't give him too much poison, just enough to knock him out. He laid on the ground, unconscious with a perverted face on. He disappeared with a glow, returning him to the arena floor.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR! I'LL SPIN SOMEONE!" The master of Lamia Scale yelled while twirling her finger.

"YOU ARE SPINNING SOMEONE!" Toby shouts, spinning against his will.

A bang was heard to the left of Ashley, so she turned to her left and made her way towards the sound. Turning a corner she was met with flames and shadows. 

'Two dragon slayers fighting. Fire and Shadows, I guess I ran into Rogue and Slamander. No doubt that Salamander will beat Rogue.' Ashley though, sitting down to enjoy the show.

Currently everyone has been knocked out by Rogue and Natsu, and the final fight was to determine who would fight Ashley.

Like Ashley thought, the battle took some time but Natsu reigned victorious. 

"So you want to fight me now?" Ashley tilted her head and smiled. 

"YOU BASTARDS HURT ERZA!" Natsu angrily screamed.

"Well, I didn't, but I sure would've liked to! You bastards are fucked up. Ignoring and hurting Lucy like you did. Wait a minute?" Ashley studies Natsu. "Are you....Natsu? That fucker who fucked with Lucy and threatened to hurt her? The pink hair. Oh yeah, Isabelle called you Salamander! Well, this is great! I get to destroy the fucker who fucked with my family! Ohhh, I am NOT holding back! I'll destroy you! I'll rip you to pieces! They never said anything about not being able to kill!" She laughs and smirks evilly at Natsu.

"You're the one who hurt Erza! Well, Luce did!" He replies.

"Luce? And you think you can call her that because....? You know you all hurt her first? You knocked her down, ignored her for the white haired bitch who should've stayed dead!" 

Everyone gasped at her words.

"Oh? Should I have not said that? Well you shouldn't have said all those things you did to Lucy! You shouldn't have ignored her! If that cat freak stayed dead, Lucy never would've been hurt!" She then laughs. "But I should thank you guys. If you didn't drive her away with your lame ass guild she wouldn't have come with us so willingly! But she found her real family! She's more powerful than you ever will! She's a Queen and people want to be her! No one will want to be you when I'm done with you!"

Ashley flings her arms towards Natsu. "CAGE OF FIRE!"

"Fire can't burn me!" Natsu smirks.

"Who said it actually was fire?" 

Boiling hot volcanic rock surrounded Natsu. Lava seeping in the cage, burning him at the touch. Lava is molten rock, while fire is a result of a chemical reaction. So no matter how hard he tried to eat it, it would not be the same. 

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu burst through the cage. His eyes flaming with rage, he threw his fist at Ashley.

She put her arm up and a vine acted as he arm stop him from hitting her. She ran at him, thorny vines following. She threw a punch at him, he dodges, the vine creating a crater where he would've been standing.

"DANCE MY ROSES! NEEDLE RAIN!" Thorns shot around him, hitting him from every angle. He had no way to dodge them, so he stood there taking the hits. 

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu swings his feet at Ashley, repeatedly kicking at her. She dodges each of them, smiling. He rages and kicks her, hitting her face. He turns and sucks in the fire created from the lamps falling. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Light temporarily blinds everyone. Ashley puts her hands up in a defensive motion. Dust swirls around her, no movement from the dust can be seen.

"All that talk will get you beat, Rogue Night! I will beat you, Isabelle! I'll beat all of you for my nakama!" He raises his hand in the Fairy Tail sign, causing everyone from Fairy Tail to do the same. The crowd roars with cheers.

"Oh?" A voice is heard through out the castle, amplified on the screens. The dust clears to reveal no one. "Getting cocky are we?" A shadow slithers behind Natsu. He turns around but sees nothing. "Where am I? Use your nose! I've heard so much about your dragon slayers senses!" A shadow continues to slither. 

"Your scent is everywhere!" He growls in frustration. "Show yourself! COWARD!"

"Heh. Okay, if you say so." Ashley reveals herself in Medusa form.  

Natsu being the dense idiot he is, stares at her in the eye. Cause he's a real man! Just kidding.

"Oops! You looked!" Ashley chuckles. "Medusa's soul belongs to me! Have you heard of her? A beautiful maiden, corrupted by Poseidon in Athena's temple." She slithers closer to him.

Natsu tries to move, but is glued to the floor. He looks down to see his feet turning to stone, his hand too. It was slowly creeping up his whole body.

"Cursed by Athena. She made sure that no one would want her and when any mans eyes met hers, they would turn to stone." She coiled around Natsu's form like a python suffocating their prey. "And nothing could save them. But! A brave soul, Perseus! Slayed the beast by cutting off her head." She squeezed Natsu with her tail, suffocating him. He was almost totally stone. "And out of Medusa's skin, crawled a Pegasus. A white horse, its pelt shined in the sun, its wings expanded. Out of every bad thing, comes anew. So lets see what comes from you." She uncoiled around him and reverted back to her regular form.

Natsu stood, hands grabbing at nothing, face contorted in horror. His body glowed and his form and Ashley's was returned to the arena's floor. He didn't change back but remained a stone statue. 

Isabelle walked out to the floor, mostly for intimidation, but to also know how Ashley was doing. Aww hell, it was for intimidation.

"Isabelle! A new decoration! We can put it with the others!" Ashley cheered.

The audience gaped at the sight. Was he dead?


	14. Chapter 14

Isabelle walked up to the statue of Natsu. She flicked his forehead and smirked. "Who's stupid enough to look one of use in the eyes?" She laughed. "I could destroy him and he would crumble, nothing but dust."

"What did you do?" Erza asked, loud and clear.

Isabelle looked up from the statue. "Me? I didn't do anything."

"What did she do then?"

"She didn't do anything. This poor fool looked her in the eyes, his own doing. We didn't do anything."

"Mato! Can't you kick them out? They killed Natsu!" Gray shouted at the announcer.

"Ummm...I can't really kick them out because killing is allowed. It's a fight to the death if the person is merciless. Kabo." Mato nervously chuckled. "The rules don't say you can't kill, they say you can if you are that intense. Sorry. Kabo."

"And he's not dead." Isabelle said. "I know that Evergreen can turn people to stone if you look her in the eyes with out her glasses. So if anyone should know that he's not dead, then your guild should. And Bixlow, is it? He can see souls. His soul still remains in this world. Simply....frozen."

Makarov's eyes widen in fear, as does the ghost of Mavis. 

"I would be weary.....Fairy Tail." Andrew accompanies Isabelle in the field, the others following.

"And not just Fairy Tail." Lucy states.

"If we can kill you with just a look..." Ashley starts.

"Then what would you do if we actually fought you." Lukas finishes.

"We are Rogue Night, Magnolia. Our names fill this world with fear, but not this world alone. I'm not here to start trouble. I'm only here to end it." Isabelle glares at Fairy Tail. "And I can't wait to hear what Fairy Tail has to say. I bet they'll start spouting shit about friendship and how they'll get us for hurting their nakama, but they still can't seem to understand that this is only revenge for the pain you caused one of our family members."

"I hope you'll remember us, Magnolia. This is that last we'll be participating in this stupid ass game this year. I'll do you the favor and say that we won, but we're also doing a favor by dropping out of the games, giving another guild a chance to win." Andrew starts to disappear.

"We'll all beat you!" Sting says, eyes filling with tears at the sight of Natsu. "Fairy Tail helped us realize-"

"Let me stop you right there. I really couldn't give a rats ass about what they helped you realize. They made Lucy live through hell, so I'll bring hell to them." Isabelle spits, her body also disappearing.

The guild of Rogue Night started turning transparent, soon to leave the arena.

"Since I am so very merciful, I'll leave Natsu to you and in one piece. But I have a feeling that he'll be stone for a while. Remember, the more time he stays as stone, the more he starts to fade from this earth." Ashley cackles evilly. "Good Luck. Oh wait, I don't care."

And with a flash, the Rogue Night guild vanished from the arena.

Makarov looked deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. 'They said we should know how to undo the spell. But only the caster can undo it. Evergreen can turn you to stone but only she can undo it. Maybe Evergreen can undo this?'

Mavis was also thinking the same as Makarov. They both looked at each other and nodded. They would try, but they both had the feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy.

\-------------------------------------------------

Rogue Night appeared back in their guild.

"HAH! Did you see the looks on their faces?" Ashley laughed. "They were FILLED with fear! And the answer's right in front of them! But they'll be to focused on the fact that the dude's dying that they'll pass the answer right up!"

"Okay, Ashley. You can calm down now." Lucy face palmed. "I think we all know."

"You're no fun!" Ashley stomped her foot, pouting.

"WELL, it looks like the grand magic games are over for us." Andrew stated very loudly. Lukas blushed at the thought of confessing.

"Obviously." Isabelle whacked him on the back of the head. "Idiot."

"HEY!" 

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache."

"But I barely talked!"

"YOU give me a fucking head ache."

"Well that's just rude."

Lukas leaned over and whispered in Andrews ear. "Since when is she not."

"True." Andrew replied.

They both face planted on the ground. Isabelle stood above them, a foot on each of their heads. "I'm sorry, would you fucking like to say something to me?" She shoved her foot harder into the back of their heads. "Oh wait. You can't talk with a fuckin' mouthful of ground."

Ashley and Lucy both sweatdropped at the sight and backed away, afraid that they would be dragged into her wrath. 

"Hehe...We'll be over here..." Lucy nervously said. 

"Yeah....Where it's safe." Ashley slowly backed away.

Isabelle looked up at them and smiled. "Okay! I'll be there in a sec! I have to deal with somethings!" 

"Yeah. SOME things." Lucy turned to walk outside where it's safe.

Lucy and Ashley walked beside each other until the closed in on the fountain and sat down. Ashley dipped her fingers in the base of the fountain, the water dripped from her fingers when she pulled her hand out and hovered over the water. 

Lucy sighed in contentment. 

"I'm really glad I met you guys." She happily smiled.

"We're glad we found you. We were always missing someone. We could feel it, Isabelle knew. She never told us though, she kept to herself on your identity. All we know is that you were childhood friends and your moms were close, other than that, you were just the missing Queen of Angels." Ashley waved a hand around and vines surrounded them, each bearing a flower. She stood up and walked to each flower, touching the petals gently before moving on. "I still wonder why she keep your identity a secret. I have a feeling it was because she wanted to be the one who found you, and if we didn't know who you were, we wouldn't be able to look."

"Aww...so she's a big softie!"Lucy giggled from her spot on the fountain.

"Yeah, that's what she is. She acts tough but she's just a big softie, well when it comes to us. Everyone else is an enemy in her eyes. I don't understand how she sees everyone as an enemy. Some people are really nice." 

"How does she get job than? I mean I've head that she's pretty destructive."

"She can be, but she always fixes it with a little bit of magic. We get many jobs. She sometimes goes solos and she sometimes brings us. We go on solos and partners, too. But on the one's we've gone on together, everyone seems to like her, but also fear her. She helps them and she's a sucker for children, well broken children. Her mother died when she was five and I think she hates to see other children suffer as she did. When her mom died, kids picked on her. Her father had abandoned her mom when she was still in the womb, so she never knew him. The other kids would make fun of her for that, saying no one wanted her. She was a weakling that no one wanted."

"But she proved them wrong. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm prying here. Is it okay that you are telling me all this?"

"Of course it is. Lucy, you are like the long lost sister that she always dreamed of. She always wanted a sibling and when you were young, she told me that you were practically sisters. And we all know each others stories, it's something she made us tell when she picked us up. We told her ours and she told us hers."

"I'm not going to ask any further though. I feel like she should tell me."

"True. She could probably tell you more."

"We should go back inside."

"Yeah, we should make sure the boys are still alive." Ashley nodded her head.

"Speak of boys...You and Lukas~?"

Ashley blushed and turned away. "There is no me and Lukas. He doesn't like me like that."

"So you're saying that you do?"

"I-i...T-that's not...UGH!" She stormed away, face red with embarrassment.

Lucy laughed at her friend's state of denial.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Can you do it, Evergreen?" The master of Fairy Tail asked.

"I can try." Evergreen turned to the statue of Natsu and took off her glasses.

Everyone looked away so they didn't turn to stone. She focused her vision on Natsu and tried to reverse the spell. A few minutes past and nothing happened. Evergreen returned her glassed to her face and sighed. 

"I'm sorry Master, I can't seem to do it." 

A few second later, the stone cracked. Everyone started to panic and freak the hell out.

"Levy! Research about Medusa's soul and see if we can reverse it." Makarov ordered.

"On it!" Levy ran towards the library, tears falling down her face, not for Natsu but for Lucy. She never ignored her but she can't help but feel that it was her fault she left. Once she reached the library, she grabbed some random book and started sobbing.

"Oi! Shrimp! Stop crying." Yep, yo guessed it. The best person to deal with crying girls, the one and only, Gajeel!

Levy only cried even harder. "Why did they all ignore her? Why didn't I do anything? Why did she leave me?" 

"Uhh...Shrimp, you didn't ignore her. It was mostly Flamebrain's fault anyways! You couldn't have done anything." Gajeel awkwardly patted her head.

"But I didn't even try!"

"Shrimp, why are you researching Medusa in a romance book?"

She blinked through her tears and realized the random book she had was a romance book. "Hehe..whoops?"

"You should rest first before you research."

"I don't need to rest! I'm fine! *yawn* I just need to close my eyes for a second." Levy's eyes started to droop.

Gajeel sighed and picked Levy up and threw her over his shoulder and started walked out of the library for his house. 

"HEY! Put me down!" Levy blushed and pounded on the back of his back.

"Gihi! You aren't doing much there, Shrimp." He moved his hand slightly higher.

"HEY! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS, YOU PERVY METAL HEAD!"

Gajeel only laughed and continued his way to his house.


End file.
